dexterboyandguitarmasterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina
Nina is a girl who lives in the same house with Dex and Lyle. She was originally voiced by Meg Dwyer, a friend of the creators, but was replaced in Season Three by MistiDawn. Meg returned as her voice actress for Season 4. Info Nina was the first attempt at adding fanservice to the show, which ended successfully and eventually led to the creation of Amanda. Common traits she possesses are her acts of lesbianism, innocence, constant threesomes with the other characters, and most prominently her giant boobs, which results in her becoming a favorite among fans. A running gag in the show is when her giant boobs bump or get bumped into various objects or people. In the episode Babysitting, a incident of hers which makes all her clothes burn off revealing her giant boobs caused that episode to be flagged and removed, but later was put back on YouTube. In Suicidal Tendancies, Dex accidentally runs face-first into her giant boobs. In the seventh SNI comic, after she accidentally spills a couple of drinks with her boobs, Dex and Lyle question why they're so big in the first place. Nina, who finally starts to show pride in her figure, reveals that she got her abnormally large boobs from her father, whose chest is even bigger. In Season Two, she appears to be really close with Lyle, even going on a double date with him, and Dex and Amanda . She seems to draw characteristics from Princess Peach from the Mario series as well as having a close resemblance to Samus. Trivia *Nina was the first animated girl to be shown in the series (Preimering in Girl On Xbox Live ). *In the sanity not included comic 7, nina reveals that she gets her enormous breasts from her father, who has breast about twice as big as Nina's. *Nina and Lyle had a complicated relationship. *Misti Dawn Will not return to continue her role as Nina in the upcoming season. *Nina is voiced by Meg again in season 4. Gallery Ninaseason 1 theme song.png|Nina's first appearance (season 1 theme song) Ninaseason 1.png|You guy are ass-holes nina as hostage.png|Nina as a hostage in the season 1 Finale up for a threesome.png|Nina asking the boys if they want a threesome Ninaseason 2 theme song.png|Nina's first appearance in season 2 (theme song) nina amazed s2.png|Nina amazed at Lyle and Dex (season 2 theme song) ready to leave.png|Nina asking Lyle if he is ready to leave nina bored.png|Nina is bored does'nt like babies.png|Nina doesn't like babies hot nina 2.png|Nina's breasts exposed hot nina 3.png|Nina naked show us your tits.png nina panties.png|Nina's panties nina goes nuts.png|Nina goes crazy on Lyle S2e6_Nina's new hair.png|New hair look S2e6_what are you doing.png nina's ass.png|Nina's ass nina scared.png sum mag.png|Reading a magazine nina's boobs.png nina playing with boobs.png|Nina plays with he boobs hot nina 4.png|Nina being seducing sudusing nina.png boob weapon.png|Nina choking a prison guard Hi.png not die.png|You better not die not impressed.png|Not impressed OH GOD NOVELS !!!.png|Oh God Novels ! Ninaseason3.png|Nina's new look for most of season 3 Ninaseason 3 theme song.png|Nina's first appearance in season 3 (theme song) nina on the beach.png|Nina in a bikini wondering if Dex and Lyle are retarded First jump.png|Nina Suggests to jump to the side hot nina 5.png killed him.png|Yes I killed him with the rock nina hits death.png nine as an idea.png|Oh my God I've got an idea That would help a lot.png|That would help a lot bowling for poop.png|Bowling of poop gay countdown.png|Nina counting how many gay names Lyle's band had gay name.png great show.png Knowed them dead.png|Really knocked them dead what is it this time.png|What is it this time S3E6_why can't you just name your band something cool for once.png|Why can't you just call your band something cool for once does'nt like Aleks already.png|Nina already hates Aleks Nina give Aleks the look.png|Nina give Aleks the look Nina out of the shower.png Nina's first apperance in S4.png|Nina's first appearance a season 4 episode Nina's legs.png Nina's vag.png Not another hot female in the house.png|Were not getting another hot female in the house S4e4 Nina snores.png|Nina snoring S4e6 Nina takes action.png Still love the boobs.png|Nina about to freak out wow Nina.png|Nina shoots Rachel Category:Sanity Not Included Characters